


Wrong Scent

by bitterbeefcake, rebirthcorbenik



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Beating, Control Issues, Domestic Violence, Erran got mad and it's lowkey hot and I'm a sadist, Gaslighting, Internal Conflict, Knotting, M/M, Mild Blood, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Abuse, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threats, Threats of Violence, big tall old man, poor Laszlo, short angry but shy himbo, sorry my dear oc boy, you have been pummeled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbeefcake/pseuds/bitterbeefcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebirthcorbenik/pseuds/rebirthcorbenik
Summary: Laszlo, the small-twunk-barbarian-bastard, admits to his big, older firbolg-bf what happened on his past journey, and Erran decides to make everything 10 times worseheavy non-con/gaslighting/violence
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Laszlo and his friends had recently returned from their journey, and it just-so-happened that Erran and his crew anchored the day before and were in town for supplies. Now that the pair were together again, the firbolg was more than ready to spend the night alone with his little lover.

“Erran, there’s something I need to tell you,” Laszlo hurriedly said, hands going up to push at his boyfriend’s upper belly. He was currently pinned to the door of their rented-tavern room, the older man’s knee prodding at the boy to spread his legs more. 

“Wha’s the matter, laddie?” Erran asked, letting the half-elf push him away a bit. To say Laszlo was anxious would be a goddamn understatement.  _ How do you tell your boyfriend you were assaulted by your friend for the last few months? _ Laszlo let out a breath, already stressed about his partner’s clear intentions for the night, keeping his hands on the man’s belly as a polite barrier. 

“I know you’re excited, I missed you too, I just,” Laszlo began, not being able to look into those worried, hazel eyes. 

Erran’s brow furrowed at his lover’s nervousness. He had been acting strange the moment he laid eyes on him in the crowded town; he could spot that little fluff of hair anywhere. While he knew the boy didn’t really enjoy public affection, the bigger man couldn’t help it. He and his friends had been gone for around two months; Erran needed to hug that little bastard whether he liked it or not! But as he went to pick up and hug the boy, he could have swore he saw him flinch away. He had pressed his face into the boy’s chest, inhaling deeply as he excitedly gushed, and noticed an odd aroma. Laszlo was always hyper-aware of how he appeared and smelled, and while the strange, cold-minty scent wasn’t bad, it wasn’t Laszlo’s usual warmed-musky honeys and spices. The bigger man was too excited to see his lover, so he didn’t think anything of it.

“Is...everythin’ alright?” Erran patiently prodded, going down to a knee so he didn’t have to crane his neck just to see Laszlo’s face. His tail flicked to and fro as he watched the boy bite his lower lip. Laszlo moved his hands to the man’s shoulders.

“I didn’t want to go forward without telling you,” he spoke, a blush forming on his scarred cheeks.  _ Something’s wrong, _ Erran thought, moving closer to subtly scent him. Erran noticed again that strange smell. Laszlo and his friends were in the tavern before Erran showed up, and he could see that the boy was freshly washed, so why did that smell linger? Laszlo was too in his head to notice the man scooch closer.

“Y’can tell me anythin’, Laszlo. I want us t’be open w’each other,” Erran booped his finger onto the boy’s nose teasingly, wanting to ease his lover’s tense body. Laszlo took the older man’s big hand with his own, holding it in front of the two and rubbing his thumbs on Erran’s knuckles. 

“Um,” he spoke softly, fingers starting to slightly shake. “Something happened during our journey, and--,” The firbolg’s eyes widened, hands suddenly going to frisk the boy’s frame.

“Yer no’ hurt, are ye?” Erran asked, looking for any signs of wounds. Laszlo let out a noise at his man squeezing around his hip bones, pushing himself more against the door out of instinct.

“No, not that,” the boy lightly pushed against Erran’s shoulders to get him to stop. Erran kept his hands on Laszlo’s waist as he clenched his jaw, staring into Laszlo’s green eyes with unease.

“Please don’t get mad, but um. C-Cassiel and I…” as soon as he said the name out loud, Laszlo stuttered, feeling tears beginning to form.  _ Gods, why do I act like such a fucking crybaby in front of him, just say it, damn it, _ he cursed inwardly, pursing his lips together. Erran’s grip on his waist tightened at the mention of Cassiel, his eyebrows furrowing in anger.

“Wha’ did tha’ bastard do,” Erran bore his eyes into Laszlo’s, his voice heated.

“It’s okay, I--we, um,” Erran’s ears pricked, feeling his stomach drop. He kept his eyes on Laszlo as he slowly rose to his full height; Laszlo stopped his mumbling when Erran moved, his own ears lowering at his lover’s hardening face. 

“ ‘ _ We _ ?’ ” Erran asked solemnly.

“I--I meant--,”  _ shit this isn’t going well you bitch, just fucking spill it! _ Laszlo’s adam’s apple bobbed again. He looked away from Erran’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, I...I couldn’t stop him,” he quietly said, eyes glued to his feet. Erran grabbed hold of Laszlo’s shoulders, his face eerily neutral.

“If he hurt ye, he’s a dead man,” the older man watched as Laszlo shifted his feet around, clearly looking uncomfortable.

“Y-you can’t, man, he’s just, he’s going through some rough shit right now,” Laszlo muttered. “Back when we rescued him, he was acting really off and...I don’t know, maybe this is a form of him taking back control. I tried to talk with him before he--,” Erran’s fingers dug into the boy’s deltoids.

“Wha’ do ye mean ye ‘ _ tried to talk to him _ ’?” Erran growled low, his tail flicking showing how irritated he was becoming.  _ Boy needs t’tell me wha’ happened fast or I’m gonna lose it _ , the firbolg thought to himself.

“He was acting weird, so I tried to reason with him and tell him no, but nothing worked--,”

“Damn it boy, so wha’ worked?! He’s obviously up ta somethin’ with the way he’s been lookin’ a’me n’you,” Erran lowered his face to Laszlo’s, crouching a bit to get closer. He could smell that minty scent again.

“Tell me. Now.” Erran demanded, breathing over the boy’s face. Laszlo shuddered at the close proximity, staring back. Tears fell down his cheeks as he shakily brought his hands to bury in Erran’s chest fur, his grip light.

“...Cassiel made me...have sex with him.” Laszlo watched as Erran’s face turned almost purple in anger, his lips curling into a wide snarl, thick incisors bared. 

“I--I couldn’t stop him, I tried and it didn’t work,” the half-elf worriedly stuttered out, not liking how Erran was looking at him after the silence dragged on a bit too long.

“Did he make ye,” Erran seethed, moving to the boy’s left ear, “or did ye beg him for cock because I wasna there te  _ stuff  _ ye full?”  _ Shite, what am I sayin’, stop it! Why did I say that,  _ Erran thought, but he was seeing red. Knowing that his boy,  _ his boy _ , had sex with someone else... Laszlo stood, frozen to the spot at his man’s words.

“Never, I would never,” his knees felt weak.  _ Oh shit. _ Too lost in his own anger, Erran pulled Laszlo up in a bruising hold and all but threw him towards the bed. His aim was off, however, and Laszlo ended up hitting the side of the bed back-first, letting out a surprised shout. He tried to find his bearings and stand, but Erran was already on him, digging a big hand into Laszlo’s hair and pulling cruelly. Laszlo cried in pain, hands shooting up to Erran’s wrist as he was dragged up and pushed backwards. His back hit the bed and he scooched as quick as he could, but to no avail. Erran grabbed a leg and tugged, crawling over the boy’s form easily and pressing him down into the mattress.

“Ye seemed to have quite the rapport with the way he was eyeballin’ ye across the table earlier!” Erran spat out, bringing a hand to Laszlo’s clavicles and pushing down to keep him from squirming so much. Laszlo knew Erran would be mad, but gods he never expected him to react so violently; he could easily get away if he wanted, but something in the back of his mind told him he deserved this, so he stayed still. He made a noise, taking hold of the bigger man’s hand near his neck.

“Please, it’s not, it isn’t how it sounds, I--,”

“Please  _ what _ ? I know yer stronger than him! The fuck do ye mean ye couldn’t stop his bony ass from liftin’ yer skirt up?” Erran shouted, using his other hand to grip Laszlo’s hair when the boy tried to look away.

“He used magic on me! He’s always known it scares me and he used it against me anyway!” Laszlo huffed out, wincing at the hold on his hair. 

“And I can’t just, just beat up a friend. He’s been through so much, we just got him back!” Laszlo stammered, voice dropping in volume as Erran’s chest heaved with his heavy pants, grips never faltering.

“I don’t know, I dunno what I’m saying,” Laszlo mumbled, swallowing nervously. Erran followed the bob of his adam’s apple, eyes dropping down at the movement, and Laszlo watched the older man’s jaw clench. The firbolg’s grip lessened on his clavicles, rubbing his thumb up to the boy’s throat. Laszlo’s breath quickened, not liking the gentle touches when his man was clearly pissed off.

  
  
  


“Where’d he touch ye?” Erran quietly asked, still looking down at the boy’s neck. He could feel himself growing half-hard; it had been a couple months at sea and he drank quite a bit earlier, and being on top of his young boyfriend, feeling that quickening heartbeat... _ Shite _ , he groaned.

“...everywhere,” Laszlo shuddered at the memories, lip quivering as he exhaled. The half-elf felt Erran’s cock twitch against his legs as he spoke, and he needed to get out of this situation fast. As much as Laszlo enjoyed making his partner happy, he wasn’t in the mood tonight. 

“Can we just--let’s just talk this out, okay?” Laszlo brought his hands to the firbolg’s chest, pushing slightly. Without warning, the boy’s face was backhanded harshly; he let out a surprised cry, ears ringing with the impact. Erran’s hand stayed up, face frozen, almost as if he didn’t realize what he just did. 

Erran was mad, that was for sure, but he had never taken out his anger on the boy like this before. He watched Laszlo’s face tear up as he curled in on himself, bringing a hand to the reddening mark on his face, refusing to meet his man’s gaze. Erran let out a frustrated growl, making the boy flinch and avert his eyes more.  _ Fuck it, I can’t stop  _ , the older man thought.

“I’m goin’ te erase his scent from ye, boy, understand?” Erran took the younger man’s jaw and forced him to look at him. 

“Y’ keep yer eyes on me, and so help me if ye look away...,” his grip tightened painfully, Laszlo’s breath hitching.

“Erran, please, please let me go and we can talk--,”

“There ye go again goddamnit, wha’s there te say?” Erran impatiently snapped, eyes dropping to the boy’s hands as they moved slightly. Laszlo saw his man’s warning glare at his hands, and quickly put them back to his own chest, palms up. 

“I didn’t know what to do, nothing I said made a difference, what was I supposed to--,”

“Y’take the fucking bastard’s head off!” Erran yelled, baring his teeth. Their noses were almost touching, and it was stressing Laszlo out to no end. 

“I’m sorry,” Laszlo blurted, “I-I’m sorry I let him touch me, I didn’t want it, I’m sorry--,” tears dripped onto the sheets as he repeated his words. Erran’s brow furrowed, clenching his mouth shut at seeing his boy so upset. The firbolg was beginning to tear up in anger himself, and he loosened his grip on Laszlo’s jaw, going to wipe his face in frustration. His boy got hurt, hurt by a trusted friend, and there’s nothing he could have done.  _ Why am I so fucking mad at him, _ Erran cruelly thought.

Laszlo watched Erran wipe his face and instinctively moved his hands to the man’s, his thumb catching a stray tear. Erran allowed it, bringing his hand down to the side.

“I’m sorry,” he quietly said. 

“No lad, m’sorry fer snappin’ at ye,” Erran reached for the boy’s hands, lightly kissing the palms. “Ye’d think I’d have a better handle on ma’ temper after all these years,” the firbolg bitterly mumbled. Laszlo exhaled slowly, not wanting to ruin the calm moment.

“It’s...it’s hard news to take,”  _ Especially when they’re coming out of a whore’s mouth _ , Laszlo thought.

“I’m sorry, lad. I just, I get so jealous of anyone lookin’ at ye. The thought of that purple cunt havin’ his way wit ye...,'' Erran peppered kisses onto the boy’s hands, then his face, lips pressing against his own. Laszlo stayed still, hands going to nervously rest on the firbolg’s shoulders. He still felt Erran’s cock against his legs, felt every movement of the older man’s hips. 

“Gods, it nearly drove me into a rage,” Erran licked at the boy’s mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. Laszlo lightly pressed against the man’s shoulders, desperately wanting space but not wanting to push his luck. As Erran continued his ministrations, he smelled that damned cold-minty scent once more, and his calm aura shattered.  _ Fuck it. _

“Just answer me one thing,” Laszlo met Erran’s gaze, holding his breath in nervousness.

“Did ye enjoy yerself?” The grip the man had on his wrists became painful as Erran wrenched them above his head, pinning them to the bed. 

“W-what?” Laszlo blankly asked, gasping at the pressure on his wrists. “No, I--what kind of question is that?” He heatedly asked, knees unintentionally squeezing together as the older man’s face moved down to his neck.

“Did ye enjoy getting fucked by that purple devil?” Erran buried his face in the boy’s neck, sucking big hickies into the flesh. That damned smell wafted in his nose again, and he possessively bit down, jolting a noise out of his lover.

“Was  _ my  _ cock not good enough for ye?” He bit down harder this time, tasting a bit of blood as he sucked the boy’s wound. 

“Whoa whoa, Erran come on--,” Laszlo anxiously said, beginning to squirm under the man’s actions.

“Get off me, I know you’re mad, but--,” he gasped as his man bit him again, ignoring the firbolg’s warning snarl as he continued to speak.

“We can talk about this, not--,”

“Like you talked it out with HIM?” Erran shouted, taking the boy’s wrists with one hand and yanking Laszlo’s buttoned shirt apart, buttons flying off the seams. Laszlo began to squirm even more as Erran groped the boy’s pecs, cruelly pinching a sensitive nipple with his finger and thumb. 

“He was fucking blackmailing me, get the fuck off me!” Laszlo groaned, growling in frustration at being so helpless. 

  
  


“I ain’t gettin’ off, boy. M’stayin’ true to my promise: I’m gonna fuck away every trace of that man an’ yer gonna watch every bit o’it,” Erran spat, his eyes meeting the boy’s with a strange intensity. He replaced his groping hand with his mouth, lowering down and biting the half-elf’s nipple. Using his thick tongue, he licked around the darkened areola, teething and growling when his lover cried out in pain. The firbolg’s other hand reached down to the boy’s kilt, causing Laszlo to panic, his squirming freeing his legs as he pressed his feet into Erran’s belly, trying to push him off.

“I don’t want this,” he groaned out, using all the power he could muster to push against the bigger man. Erran let his full weight fall onto the boy, smothering him until he felt Laszlo’s legs trembling underneath. Erran grappled under to grasp the boy’s legs up, making Laszlo press his ass against his cock. Erran let out a groan at the contact, moving his hips to hump against the boy’s clothed ass.

“This isna about what ya want, lad. This is about us,” Erran grabbed hold of Laszlo’s briefs and ripped them off; and yanked the boy’s thighs apart to press them down to his chest, folding the boy almost in half. Laszlo’s lower region was completely exposed, and he hungrily took in the sight of the boy’s heavy balls and cock. 

Laszlo gasped as Erran rubbed a big hand over his soft privates and immediately delivered a hard punch to his man’s face, knocking his head to the side.  _ Fuck this. _

“Get your hands off of me, you fucking bastard,” he snarled, going to aim for another punch, but Erran let out a deep growl as he promptly backhanded Laszlo in return, delivering yet another harsh smack as the boy’s head whipped to the side, hitting the pillow. After a third head-cracking smack, Laszlo whimpered in pain, spitting out a bit of blood as his lip split. Erran stayed in his position above, keeping his hand up and ready in warning, and the half-elf gave in, flinching as the hand came down once more but stopped right as it was about to make contact. Laszlo breaths puffed on the hand, his eyes clenched shut as he turned away.

“Y’done? Or do ye need another lesson?” Erran grisled out. Laszlo’s hands were fisted to his chest, his entire frame shaking at the violence. His face ached from Erran’s hands and rings, head throbbing; he knew for sure he’d have bruises tomorrow. He opened his eyes but refused to look up at his man, keeping his head turned.

“No, sir,” he quietly mumbled, not liking that his boyfriend’s cock twitched as he said sir.

“Good,” Erran spat, patting the boy’s face with a quick slap to his bruised cheek, and manhandled the boy’s body until he was pressed right against Laszlo’s asshole. The firbolg flipped his own kilt up, bare cock coming into view as it pressed on the boy’s winking hole. Laszlo made a noise, jolting at the warm blunt head teasing him.

“E-Erran, I didn’t--I have to prep, I can’t take you without preparation,” he quickly rang out, ignoring the older man’s warning growls as he continued to try and squirm away.  _ Gods I’ll be split in half if he doesn’t prepare me, I’ll fucking bleed out, _ the half-elf thought.

“Please, let me prep, you can watch if you want, just let me--,”

“I’ll take ye how I want, lad,” Erran threatened, taking his time as he grabbed a little lube bottle from his shirt-pocket. Laszlo squirmed enough to get out of the folded-over position, but Erran tutted, keeping the boy’s legs spread obscenely wide with his big belly pressed in-between. Laszlo gripped the sheets, trying to press his ass down into the bed and away from his boyfriend’s hulking mass.

“Don’t try n’run away from me,” he chided, opening the lube bottle with one hand as the other grabbed hold of Laszlo’s inner knee, keeping him spread. He let some of the lube drip down onto his dick, as well as between the boy’s cheeks. Tossing the bottle away, he reached down and rubbed a thick finger around Laszlo’s rim, groaning as he felt the little hole wink at the slightest touch.

“Erran stop, damn it!” Laszlo shouted in frustration, shying away from the man’s incessant touching; the lube was slightly warm, but still shocked him to his core at every press around his asshole.

“What are you trying to fucking prove?” He whined pathetically, brow furrowed as Erran’s finger pushed into his ass, working quickly to open him up.  _ God it feels like fucking fire _ , Laszlo winced at the sudden intrusion. Soon another finger joined, and Erran impatiently scissored the boy’s asshole wider.

“I’m makin’ sure yer slit’s ruined fer other cocks, stupid slut,” Erran growled, curling his fingers up harshly until Laszlo cried in pain.  “Makin’ sure yer mine n’mine alone.”

“You’re acting--nh! Like a goddamn rapist,” Laszlo spat out, cursing as his body began to betray him, his own cock growing thicker under Erran’s ministrations. He couldn’t stop the tears at this point if he wanted to, the boy’s eyeliner smudging down his face.

“Oh yer one t’talk! Yer the one actin’ like a fucking little whore, goin’ after any cock when I’m not around te fill ye up,” Erran yelled, spittle landing on Laszlo’s chest as the firbolg added a third finger, thrusting his hand back and forth harshly. The cruel treatment made the boy impale himself on the fingers with each frantic shove.

“Yeah alright, so it’s on me because I used to be one, right? So it’s only fair to--mmn! T-to give my friends a share, right? You really think so little of me? Fuck you,” Laszlo cried out, clenching down at the pain of being opened up too quickly.

“It’s on me for being terrified of magic, for getting shocked until I was seeing stars and couldn’t breathe, for getting tied up and fucked into the ground like some animal, right? How about you grab some rope too, since you’re acting so goddamn similar!” Laszlo yelled, his hands pushing against Erran’s hold on his hip as he frustratingly threw his head back on the pillow. Erran’s fingers suddenly slid out of Laszlo’s ass, making the boy gasp and freeze up, hands splayed over the firbolg’s clothed belly. The older man reached over to where he threw the bottle of lube and squirted a huge glob onto his cock, and lined himself up to Laszlo’s slightly gaping asshole. The boy startled at the press of his man’s huge cockhead, muttering  _ no no no _ , and let out a broken sob.  _ Nothing’s going to work, _ he defeatedly thought.

“Yer gonna beg fer me. Beg me te fill ye up,” Erran said, keeping himself pressed right against Laszlo's opening but doing nothing more, waiting to see his boy’s next attempt to escape. But no such thing happened; Laszlo began to openly cry, shoulders shaking as he brought his hands to his face to wipe away eyeliner-smeared tears.

“Fuck you,” he stuttered out, his voice thick. Erran smiled at his boy’s pathetic cries, and began to slowly push his cock into Laszlo’s tight heat. He thought he had prepped enough, but he always forgot how small his lover was, and felt a little bad at the way Laszlo shouted as he finally breached him.

“Don’t cry, laddie. I know this is the only cock ye want. All ye have to do is ask me for it,” Erran let out a small noise of approval as his head was enveloped inside the boy’s tight, warm body. It had been way too long. 

“I don’t--don’t want this,” Laszlo ground out, trying to push his boyfriend’s dick out by tightening his hole. Erran groaned loudly at the pressure, and let out a breathy chuckle at the boy’s stupid response.

“Guess we’ll have to do this the hard way,” Erran said as he slowly sank his dick into the boy inch by inch, making sure to not push in too quickly. He wanted to hurt the boy, not kill him. Laszlo cried in muffled agony as Erran’s dick entered him, letting out a pained moan when he brushed against his prostate, back unintentionally arching. The boy’s cock was fully thickened, beading out a little smear of cum onto the big man’s shirt.

“See, not so bad, is it?” Erran gruffly said, smiling at his boy arching against him. Once he fully entered Laszlo and his balls were nestled right against the boy’s cheeks, he paused, letting his lover get accustomed. Bringing a hand down, Erran stroked Laszlo’s dick, teasing the little slit with his huge thumb. Gods, he could feel the boy’s frantic pulsing heartbeat as he settled into his position, could feel each spasm and hiccup. 

“I know it doesna hurt ye, lad,” he purred, giving the boy’s cock a few rough jerks, “ye’ve had good ole Cassiel loosenin’ ye up for me, how thoughtful.” Laszlo stayed quiet, but his eyes were fire, glaring holes up at Erran’s smug remark.

“It wasn’t just him taking  _ me _ , you know,” Laszlo began, keeping his breathing level, tears clouding his vision slightly. Erran’s smug aura immediately dropped, turning into a deathly glare.“He let me fuck him silly, like we were both bitches in heat,” the half-elf snidely said, showing his teeth as he spoke. “Does that mean I get to make you moan like a little whore, too? You wanna squirm on my dick until you beg me to let you cum? That way it’s all even, right?--”

“YOU WHAT?” Erran belted out, seeing red. Laszlo braced for the impact as Erran let go of his cock and grabbed hold of his hair, wrenching his head up as his other hand dealt a cracking blow to his bruising cheek. Laszlo saw stars, vision almost blackening as he lay dazed. Erran snarled as he pulled his dick out, only the head remaining inside, and cruelly slammed himself back in, making Laszlo jolt in shock as he screamed. It was nothing but hot fire with each pull, he felt himself being torn as the onslaught continued.

“I’ll make it so ye can never be satisfied with anything other than my knot ever again, y’fucking pathetic  _ harlot _ ,” Erran yelled, going back to roughly jerking his lover off. Laszlo’s legs clenched around Erran as best they could, trying to keep himself steady. He gripped the sheets under him to brace himself.

“Your reasoning makes no fucking sense, you bastard,” the boy growled, “You raping me won’t make it all better! If you’d just listen--,” Laszlo gasped as Erran’s other hand made to hit him again, the boy’s body clenching as he covered his face with his arms crossed over. Another harsh thrust took the breath from him as Erran gripped onto one of the boy’s arms, wrenching it up and pressing it down into the mattress. Laszlo yelled in shock as Erran’s other hand gripped his cock with enough force to, to--

“Fuck!” Laszlo moaned out.  _ He’s going to fucking--! _

“Ye got hard enough to fuck him, boy. Ye enjoyed it that much,” Erran said between his teeth, cursing to himself at the boy clenching down harder as his fist tightened around his lover’s dick. Laszlo closed his eyes at the pain, biting his lip to keep his moans at bay. He didn’t want to enjoy this, but gods, the pain was too good. Toes curled as he arched his back more when Erran began thrusting up, his balls heavily slapping against the boy’s ass. The fiery burn was still there, but Laszlo’s attention was on that big fist pumping his poor cock, the lewd slapping sounds echoing in the room, the way Erran was possessively growling and moaning out dirty remarks. It was becoming too much for the half elf, tears dripping down as he accidentally let out a loud moan at a particular thrust right against his prostate.

“Ah ah,” Erran warned, letting go of Laszlo’s cock when the boy closed his eyes. Grabbing hold of the boy’s chin, Erran forced Laszlo to look at him. The younger man stubbornly kept his eyes shut, breath quickening in fear but not wanting to give his lover what he wanted. 

“Look at me, watch as I make ye mine, boy.” 

Laszlo let out a low little growl at Erran’s words, not thinking when he blurted, “I was always yours, you fucking moron.” The older man stayed silent, stopping his movements, and moved the hand holding the boy’s arm down to his chest, pulling and pinching the boy’s left nipple. Erran dipped his head down to the other nipple, suckling the nub and teasing the areola. When Erran stopped his movements and let go of him, Laszlo aimed a hard kick to the older man’s gut, earning an  _ oof! _ Erran grunted at the kick to his side, the quick movement making him lose his grip entirely on the boy below. 

Quickly taking advantage of the freedom, Laszlo grabbed Erran’s hair and used all the force he had to punch the firbolg’s cheek; moving his body to the side and grasping at the edge of the bed to brace himself. He kicked himself off the bed, eyes only looking at the door across the room .  _ It’s my one chance, my one fucking chance to get out of this, _ the boy frantically thought. Laszlo shouted in surprise as Erran immediately grabbed the boy around the waist and slammed him face-down into the floor next to the bed. Laszlo turned his head just in time to where his nose didn’t break against the impact, but his face felt hot as he was pressed down more, letting out a frustrated cry.

“Very well, boy,” Erran panted angrily, twisting the boy’s left arm behind his back until Laszlo made a little scared noise at the threat of losing his fighting hand. The noise went straight to the older man’s cock, and he quickly lined himself back up and fucked back in, slamming his whole length in with one go. 

“Y’gonna run back to him, huh? Run back t’that purple bastard?” Erran twisted Laszlo’s arm more until the boy cried out, his little back arching deliciously to alleviate the pain.

“That’s not--” Laszlo tried to say, but he couldn’t find the words. It was becoming hard to breathe, being bodily pressed down and fucked into so harshly. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it to where ye canna run away again,” Erran’s face was beading with sweat as his knot began to fill out, nudging against the boy’s asshole. Laszlo froze up, feeling the all-too-familiar press, and emotionally broke down, sobbing pitifully into the ground. He pushed his head down, angling his hips up and spreading his legs as wide as they could go.  _ It’ll hurt less, _ he told himself, terrified of the man’s threats.  _ He wants this to hurt, just let it happen. _

“I’m sorry,” Laszlo cried softly as he braced himself, feeling the knot begin to inflate more as his man thrust himself in, trying to lock the pair together. Erran huffed at the boy’s words, grip slightly loosening on the half-elf’s arm.

“I know ye are, lad. Consider this yer repentance,” Erran bunny-humped as quickly as he was able until his inflated knot pressed entirely into the boy. Laszlo’s chest scraped painfully against the floor as Erran’s knot fully entered him. The older man let out a satisfying groan, not caring who else heard, feeling the boy’s lower half being suctioned against his balls as his knot successfully latched. Erran came harder than he had in months, cum pulsing into Laszlo’s ass.

The boy winced at the feeling of hot cum shooting into him, his own body shaking with every heavy exhale of his lover’s panting. The man’s dick was pressed against his prostate, hot and throbbing, and Laszlo heaved as his body convulsed in pain-pleasure. Nervously bringing his free hand between his legs, he tried to relieve his aching erection, but was stopped when Erran began to move behind him, making to stand. 

“Ah, n-no don’t--!” Laszlo gasped at the overwhelming pressure of being pulled with Erran’s hips as the man stumbled to move Laszlo into his arms so he could pick him up, slowly turning him around and swiveling on the man’s knot. Those big hands went around his middle, feeling like they’d easily squeeze him until he popped, and Laszlo cried in terror, ducking his head down and pushing against Erran’s chest as the man rose.

“Don’t fight me, lad, ye don’t want to break yerself,” Erran scolded softly, making Laszlo freeze. Erran carefully sat on the bed, scooting until he was upright against the pillows, and let go of his grip on the boy. As the boy tried to settle, the firbolg brought his hand between the pair and rubbed a hand over Laszlo’s stomach, watching it slowly swell with the cum being pumped into him.  _ Gods, I wish he could have my pups, _ Erran hungrily thought, moaning at the thought of Laszlo heavily pregnant and being shown around, letting everyone know he was his and his alone.

“Do ye feel my devotion?” He asked quietly, feeling the boy’s body stiffen at the words. Laszlo stayed silent, too nervous to say anything. Everything  _ hurt _ , his legs were splayed around Erran’s hips and he literally couldn’t get away; his poor cock twitched angrily onto Erran’s belly, but he didn’t dare move to touch it, keeping his hands on Erran’s chest. Erran sensed the boy’s trepidation, softly grunting in recognition at the cock poking into his clothed belly. He spat wetly into his hand, enveloping the angry red head and squeezing lightly. Laszlo brokenly moaned, clenching down on the knot inside him as Erran pumped his cock. Laszlo brought a hand to the one around his dick, trying to feebly push it away.

“Stop, stop it,” he said, tiredly, hating that his hips were beginning to move on their own to the older man’s pace. 

“C’mon lad, cum for me. Release, feel good on me, let yerself go,” Erran rocked his hips in small motions, aiming to constantly hit the boy’s prostate as he continued his sweet, sickening words. Whining low, Laszlo came hard into the man’s hand, everything spasming as his vision became fuzzy. He hunched forward into Erran’s fluffy chest, clutching handfuls of the man’s shirt as he wetly panted, his form shaking in the aftermath. He listened to Erran’s rapid heartbeat as his tears soaked the man’s fur.

“Such a good lad, shh,” Erran moved his arms to wrap around the boy, embracing him. “I’m here, ye don’t have te be scared anymore, rest easy,” the man continued cooing, breaking Laszlo’s heart further. This is all he wanted, all he wanted to do since he saw his man return: to be held and comforted.  _ What a cruel joke, _ the boy bitterly thought. Erran began petting his hair as he purred out his words, and Laszlo became overwhelmed, wriggling in the man’s hold. Letting out a weak growl, the boy pushed against the firbolg’s chest, crying sharply when he tugged too hard against the latched knot. 

“Get away from me,” he tried to snarl, sounding more childish than scary. Erran tutted, easily enveloping the boy into his chest. 

“Yer stuck here for the next half-hour, don’t fight me more than ye have,” Erran gripped the back of the boy’s neck when he continued to squirm, pressing down until Laszlo stopped his childish movements. Satisfied, Erran gently pulled the boy’s head back, having access to Laszlo’s neck. Lowering, he chuffed at the juncture between neck and shoulder, and sighed in relief: that damned minty smell was gone, replaced by his own heavy musky scent of forest leaves, tobacco, and warm spices intertwining with the boy’s sweet honeyed scent.  _ Thank gods,  _ he thought.

“This was for us, Laszlo,” Erran purred out. Hearing his own name startled the boy, Laszlo looking up to Erran’s pleased face. “I got rid o’that bastard’s damned scent, erased his touch from ye.” Laszlo looked visibly confused, recoiling from the hand on the back of his neck. Erran sensed this, going to rub Laszlo’s back in soothing motions.

“Scent?” Laszlo asked, ears lowered. He watched Erran’s face, trying his best to maintain eye contact.

“I could smell him all over ye. I thought at first it was because y’both rode the same beast, but…,” Erran let out a sudden deep, possessive growl that shook Laszlo to his core. 

“It was like he overturned my claim on ye,” Erran said, his deep voice lowered even more as he spoke. Thinking about it all again made the older man’s blood boil. Laszlo was too scared to look away from his man’s hungry stare, lip trembling as he felt another hot gush of cum spurt into him. Erran groaned quietly in pleasure, stern face slowly going back to a content expression. 

“Right…” Laszlo said in a small voice, making a nervous noise as his hands shot up to wave quickly in front of him.

“I mean, I meant--shit, n-not that that’s correct on what he did, I--,” he babbled, getting too in his head at making sure he didn’t upset Erran further, not wanting to be beaten again for his insolence. Erran shushed him, cuddling Laszlo to his chest and letting his purring vibrate against his lover. Laszlo kept his mouth shut, trying to keep his breathing in check as Erran hugged him. They stayed in that position for a period of time, both listening to their breathing, Erran letting out a small moan every now and then, having to bunny-hump a bit to chase his continued orgasm and sighing when he came again. Laszlo stayed quiet, head pressed against the fluffy part of Erran’s chest.

The older man settled again, hands going to his little lover’s face so he could kiss him, but he paused, looking at the bleeding lip, the bruised eyebrow and cheek on Laszlo’s face, and Erran’s heart hurt.

“I...laddie, I’m so sorry,” he said, bringing a hand to brush against the bruise on the boy’s cheek, making Laszlo flinch in fear. “I let my jealousy control me and...and I hurt ye,” he brought both hands to cradle the boy’s head, tears beading the older man’s eyes.

“I don’t deserve ye,” he bit back a small sob, burying his head between the boy’s neck and shoulder, letting his tears fall freely. Laszlo was frozen, not knowing what to do.

“Ye can tell me te leave, after this,” Erran sniffled, “Ye’ll never see my face again.” Laszlo let out a low whine, pressing his face against Erran’s; he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck to hug him.

“I’ve never had a lover of my own, I let myself fall into this pit of envy,” Erran continued, rubbing his face into Laszlo’s neck more. Laszlo felt the man’s tears dribbling down, and he let out a shaky sigh.

“Pl-please don’t leave me,” he said, “I’ll be good, it won’t...it won’t happen again.” Laszlo held on tightly, digging his heels into his man’s sides.  _ Please don’t leave _ . Erran moaned softly at the boy’s tight embrace, kissing his neck.

“I won’t leave ye, lad, if ye don’t want me to,” he said, going up to face Laszlo’s gaze.  “Gods yer too good te me, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, kissing the boy’s lips deeply, cradling his head. Laszlo complied, letting his lover manhandle him backwards into the mattress, wincing in Erran’s mouth as their movements hurt the boy’s swollen stomach.

As Erran continued saying more sweet words, promising it wouldn’t happen again, wouldn’t hurt him anymore, Laszlo listened silently. As Erran whispered his sweet nothings and bunny-humped more when he overwhelmed himself with his own words, Laszlo stayed still, crying when Erran pushed too hard but otherwise acting like a doll. Erran’s knot finally deflated, allowing them to separate, and Laszlo watched as Erran’s cock came out bloodied, the heavy amount of cum pooling out of the boy mixed with red-pink swirls. He had to look away, not wanting to see the damage that happened. Feeling it was enough. 

“Let’s get ye cleaned up, honey,” Erran cooed softly, motioning his hands so Laszlo would sit up to let him hold him. The boy complied, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck as he was taken to the washroom, his entire body feeling sore. Laszlo was used to this: they get mad, they take, feel regret, promise it won’t happen again, and then the cycle starts right back over. It happened in Regno, it happened with the longtooth shifters, and it happened again, with the one man Laszlo thought would be different from the rest.  _ I’ll never learn, _ he thought, head empty as Erran settled him into a warm bubbly tub, washing away the blood, easing the rest of his cum out.  _ This is what I was trained to do. Bear the brunt of violent men and their tendencies, and live to do it another day. This is what I deserve. _


	2. Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the previous night and all it entailed, Laszlo and Erran wrap their minds around what all occurred, and Erran has a few "requests" for his small boyfriend.
> 
> TW Gaslighting, slurs, rough shit, the usual. Take caution

The pair had fallen into a deep sleep after Erran bathed Laszlo and cleaned his mess up as best he could. Both were exhausted, physically and mentally: the younger of the two had passed out in the bathtub, prompting Erran to carefully finish his cleaning and carry him to bed. Erran knew he went too far with his young boyfriend, but this was a matter of loyalty and control, things he never had in his life at his old firbolg community. Being a breeder meant you shared your partners; emotional attachments meant nothing to his old clan. He wasn’t about to let go of the one person he could finally call his, and only his.

  


Laszlo groggily woke the next morning, moaning softly into his pillow and pulling the sheets over his face to block the sunlight creeping in. Erran stirred at the movement, but was otherwise still out cold, his back to Laszlo. The younger man could feel the firbolg’s tail curled securely around his own ankle; the soft appendage squeezed slightly at Laszlo’s movement, out of instinct. As he gathered his surroundings, Laszlo gradually became aware of how his entire body felt... _ sore _ . His face felt too hot, his neck felt like he’d been strangled, and if the marks around his wrists weren’t there, he would’ve thought he had gotten in some bar fight (the usual). This was a different sore, but eerily familiar to what he was used to. Erran… He couldn’t even bear to hear himself think of what happened the night before. His breath became quick, and he nervously swallowed to calm himself down. 

  


Bracing himself, he tried to rise from the bed, but Erran’s tail tightened around his ankle, tugging him towards the larger figure’s body. Laszlo paused, looking around as he heard the bed shift and dip, locking eyes with his boyfriend, the older man’s hazel eyes sleepy and content.

  


“G’mornin’, sweet thing,” Erran mumbled, purring quietly as he wrapped a heavy arm around Laszlo’s middle, pushing his face into the boy’s stomach. Laszlo stayed still, staying propped on the pillows, and awkwardly cradled Erran’s head, petting the man’s grayed ginger hair to get the tangles out. He felt Erran smile, felt a small kiss of the man’s lips on his belly as he rubbed his head, hoping to the gods that Erran wouldn’t say anything about the boy’s frantic heartbeat or the shake in his hands. 

  


“I was just going to get a potion from my bag,” Laszlo quietly said, hating the horrible rasp that was his voice. His screams must have wrecked his throat last night… “then I wanted to freshen up for you,” he lied, knowing damn well he was going to grab his bag and find his friends, get to safety. 

  


Erran stayed silent, almost sounding like he went back to sleep, but then let out a deep sigh as he rose from the bed, keeping a hold on Laszlo’s ankle with his tail. Trapping Laszlo with his arms on both sides, Erran slowly assessed the damage on Laszlo’s face and neck, seeing the bruises even on his collarbone where he...held him down last night. Erran chuffed, making sure his scent was still on Laszlo, and let out a small chuckle. Laszlo stayed as still as he could under Erran’s administrations. 

  


“Yer not goin’ anywhere, Laszlo,” Erran simply said, his smirk turning into a frown. “And I didna say ye could have any potions.” Laszlo stuttered, blinking in confusion.

  


“They’re mine, though. My uh...I usually always take one after we...you know…,” Laszlo said as softly as he could, backing himself up further as Erran’s face grew closer.

  


“Y’need to learn yer lesson though, honey,” Erran said matter-of-factly. “How else will I know ye won’t go back to yer little bean pole friend and beg for his dick after this?” Laszlo’s eyebrows furrowed, lip curling in anger.

  


“Erran, don’t be crude, that’s not fair--”

  


“Are ye tellin’ me what te do now?” Erran said loudly, surprising Laszlo. His hazel eyes were wide, the anger from last night slowly seeping back, and Laszlo shook his head quickly.

  


“No--I just, why can’t I heal myself? It--” Laszlo began, biting his lip. He didn’t want to mention his lower pain, terrified that Erran may want to go again, like he usually did the morning after.

  


“Please?” He asked quietly.

  


Erran scoffed at his boy’s bruised face, at those damn puppy eyes shining in worry.

  


“I said no, boy. I’m sorry, but ye need te learn. Now,” Erran rose, climbing over Laszlo to tower over him. Laszlo quickly locked his legs together and moved to his side, tucking himself close to his chest as Erran lowered down further, his mass enveloping Laszlo’s smaller frame.

  


“Yer no’allowed te go anywhere fer three days, understand? I won’t have ye prancin’ around like a little slut lookin’ the way ye do now, ‘specially not in front of yer little friends.” Laszlo let out a frustrated sound, but kept his mouth shut.

  


“When I say y’can leave is when ye’ll be allowed te leave. This is fer yer own good, so I won’t have te do this to ye again. Ye don’t want that, right?” Erran asked, his voice laced in a tone similar to a parent scolding a child for getting their clothes dirty. Laszlo locked his jaw, his rage slowly building in his throat.

  


“How am I supposed to eat--”

  


“I’ll bring yer meals to ye, sweet thing. I won’t have ye starve and lose yer pretty figure,” Erran teased, eyeing Laszlo’s pectorals, from what he could see with Laszlo being on his side. Laszlo glared up at him.

  


“Am I also allowed to take a shit, or do you want me to just squat here in the fucking bed--” Erran promptly smacked Laszlo’s face, not as hard as he did last night, but the action jolted Laszlo and he let out a scared noise.

  


“Don’t be smart w’me, this is hard enough on me as it is, Laszlo.” Erran scolded, letting out a grunt. “D’ye think I like havin’ te do this and see ye in pain?”

  


“Sure seemed to enjoy yourself last night, if the marks on my  _ everywhere  _ have anything to say about it,” Laszlo spat, knowing he was damning himself further. Erran let out a deep growl, grabbing Laszlo’s hair and tugging cruelly. He felt a few strands rip out with the harshness of his actions, and the younger man winced.

  


“This is yer fault fer not keepin’ yer legs  _ closed _ , y’fucking tease,” Erran growled in the boy’s ear. “Yer gonna stay here an’ think abou’ what ye did, and what ye’ll never do again, do I make myself clear?” Erran gripped Laszlo’s hair tighter until the younger man let out another noise of discomfort, tears beading in his tired eyes.

  


“...”

  


Erran’s eyes went wide at the young man’s stubborn silence, and he pushed Laszlo’s left shoulder until his back was fully pressed against the mattress. Erran noted the horrible bruises on his boyfriend’s waist and hips, but nevertheless, he delivered a cruel punch to the boy’s gut. Laszlo wheezed, almost gagging as he tried to double over from the pain, but Erran kept his head in place as he delivered another punch directly in the same place. Laszlo keeled, turning his head just in time to throw up bile at the harsh blows; Erran let go of his hair as the boy went to the side and threw up on the floor, thankfully missing the bed. He watched the half-elf weep, shaking incessantly and cradling his stomach. Erran looked down the boy’s tattooed back at his rear, seeing a small amount of blood still seeping out. He leaned over, putting a hand on Laszlo’s right shoulder.

  


“I said  _ do I make myself clear? _ ” He whispered. Laszlo cried, but nodded his head frantically, bracing himself for another hit, another anything. Erran tutted.

  


“I can’t hear ye, lad.”

  


“Y-yes sir,” Laszlo croaked. “Yes, sir.” With that, Erran smiled warmly, patting Laszlo’s ass as he finally rose out of bed, padding over to the boy’s bag. He snatched the potions out and tucked them into his own, leaving his pack by the door. Laszlo regained some form of control over his breathing, watching Erran go into the room’s little bathroom area. As Erran shut the door, Laszlo pushed himself off the bed hurriedly, gripping his stomach with one hand. He made to stand, but the pain in his lower body made him stumble; he fell, scraping his knees on the rough carpet over the stone floor. 

  


Panicked, he said aloud, “I-I’m just gettin' my clothes--,” but the bathroom door slammed open, Erran’s eyes locking on Laszlo’s as he brushed his teeth. He crossed his arms at the pathetic sight, but stayed near the doorframe, eyebrows furrowed. Laszlo raised his hands up, leaning against the side of the bed to try and cover his privates from Erran’s gaze with his knees tucked.

  


After a brief silence, Erran nodded his head to Laszlo’s pack, prompting the younger man to timidly rise up and pad to his belongings, keeping a hand over his groin. As stupid as it was, he couldn’t stand being so naked; he never liked being fully naked around anyone. He quickly kneeled with his back to Erran, and grabbed a loose long sleeve pajama shirt and pants that hung low on his hips, shucking the shirt over his head. He tried to look for any other potions, but Erran wiped him clean out, and he cursed in silence. His ears twitched at hearing Erran’s heavy feet padding over to him, and he briskly turned himself and the pack around to face his boyfriend, placing his pants to the side.

  


Erran had his hands on his hips as he looked down. Laszlo carefully rooted around his pack for his little caddy bag, not daring to look up at his boyfriend. He couldn’t stop fucking shaking.

  


“Like seein’ ye down there like tha’,” Erran teased. Laszlo looked up shyly and immediately regretted it, as Erran’s cock was almost at eye level. It was soft, but it twitched in excitement at Laszlo’s breath against it. He ducked his head in embarrassment, taking his pants and caddy bag and scooching back to rise. The young man winced as he tried to gain his bearings, but he stumbled, Erran grabbing hold of him so he didn’t fall to the ground. Erran scooped him up easily, bringing his boyfriend to the bed. 

  


“Erran--,” Laszlo worriedly said, scared to death of what he might do next. Erran shushed him, keeping the boy sat upright, his thick, stocky legs dangling on the edge of the bed. He waved his hand, motioning at the boy’s crumpled pants, and Laszlo gave him the pile. Smiling, Erran carefully raised each of Laszlo’s legs as he put his pants on, pausing once both legs were in. He tapped his own shoulders, and Laszlo sighed, shyly wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. Erran took hold of the boy’s pants as he rose, dragging Laszlo’s smaller body up as he pulled his pants up over his ass, keeping his big hands around the boy’s waist after.

  


“...Thanks,” Laszlo mumbled, letting go of Erran. The older man grunted, moving away to finish his business in the washroom, but kept the door open so he could hear any more movement. Laszlo sat back down, wringing his hands in the lower half of his shirt as he eyed the door. _I could just make a run for it,_ he thought, _If I just--_

  


“Alrigh’,” Erran began, “I’m goin’ out t’grab us some breakfast. Clean up the mess ye made by the bed, there’s supplies in the washroom.” He walked out in a loose sweater and his usual kilt, chucking his boots on by the entrance of the room as he spoke. Laszlo watched silently.

  


“If ye try anythin’, I’ll know. Please dinna make me gag ye if ye decide ye want to try and scream fer no reason, understand?” Laszlo shuddered at the threat, nodding quickly. 

  


“Good boy. Now, stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! I'm currently working on the next chapter because this shit hit me out of nowhere. Maybe it's because we're close to a year with our pandemic situation, or that I haven't been able to physically hug my friends in a year...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still more over-controlling hot men and twunks w/daddy issues, you know. the usual

Laszlo was tempted, so,  _ so  _ goddamn tempted, to make a run for it once Erran left. He considered his options, but one step up and he was almost on the floor again. He was too weak to do anything but shuffle around the room, and he kicked the bed in frustration.

“Such fucking bullshit,” he ground out, walking stiffly towards the washroom. He needed to at least address the damage on his lower half, as much as he wanted to block it out...

After around thirty minutes of cleaning his wounds and scrubbing his skin raw, Laszlo heard the room door open again. He sloshed a little in the bathtub, wanting to alert Erran of his location, and ducked his head underwater to remove the remaining suds.

“In here, I’m in here,” he blurted. He heard some dishes being cluttered around, and then saw Erran in the doorway of the washroom, face neutral. Laszlo tried to ignore the blue blush that crept on the older man’s cheeks as he wrapped a big towel around himself and drained the tub. “One sec,” and Laszlo hurriedly dried off and smacked some body cream on, hastily getting dressed. Erran watched silently, arms crossed as he leaned against the frame, tail swishing back and forth. Laszlo knew that meant he was getting impatient, so he doubled down and got ready in a flash, placing his towel back on the rack before turning to face the older man.

“C’mon, time te eat,” Erran said, following behind Laszlo as he made his way back to the room, scenting him as he passed the old firbolg. The smell of hot breakfast made the boy’s stomach growl, and he quickened his pace towards the little table where Erran placed the food. It was a simple array of eggs, sausage, and potatoes, with a few pieces of toast on the side, but Laszlo had barely eaten anything last night; he was ravenous.

They both ate in silence for the most part, Erran too invested in watching Laszlo  _ try  _ to eat politely, even though it was a fucking lost cause. He was always having to scold the little idiot over proper table manners and he was tempted to do so now, but back then, it was mostly for poking fun and play-fighting. Now, he couldn’t bring himself to find any amusement in it, so he stayed quiet, making sure the boy ate enough before he left for the day to do his duties. 

Erran had seen some of the boy’s friends in the tavern’s dining area and answered a few of their questions about Laszlo’s unavailability. Erran explained that he requested a few days to himself, that the journey had taken its toll on him and he needed a refresher. The gaggle of friends begrudgingly agreed, although the smaller one, Lynt, seemed to keep a steady eye on Erran the entire time he spoke. Nevertheless, Erran asked them to not bother him in the meantime, to let the boy have some alone time. The purple bastard, Cassiel, was nowhere to be found while Erran was down, which was for the fucking best.

“Thanks for the food, Erran,” Laszlo said, sipping at his coffee. Erran nodded, poking a piece of sausage around his plate apathetically. Usually the big man was a chatterbox, and the silence was twisting Laszlo’s gut. “Um...what are you planning to do today?” He asked, desperately wanting anything but quiet.

“Got te wrap up some things wit the ship, tally up remainin’ rations an’ whatnot. Go shop fer a few supplies,” Erran replied, glancing up at Laszlo’s face. The steam of his bath must have helped with the swelling: the boy’s face just seemed only bruised now, a few scabs beginning to form where his rings hit.

“I wanted te bring ye wit’ me, but now...well,” he huffed, moving his plate closer to Laszlo. “Finish this, I know yer eyein’ the potatoes.” The younger man smiled sheepishly, reaching and taking a bite of the remaining food. “Dinna when I’ll be back, but it shouldna take too long, maybe half the day...” Laszlo listened as he ate, shyly grabbing Erran’s leftover toast on the side as the older man continued to ramble. Erran smiled at the boy’s actions, and as the two chattered quietly, an odd, vibrating sound came from one of the end tables near the bed. 

_ Laszlo, are you okay? Erran seemed really pissed off when he came down this morning. Just checking on you. _

Erran kept his eyes trained on Laszlo’s concerned face, frowning deeply.

“Wha’s that.”

“It’s the um, the bracelet thing me and my friends bought. It’s like a little way of sending out messages in case we get split up during a fight or something…,” Laszlo swallowed his food, putting his utensils down as he watched Erran rise from the table. Erran located the boy’s bracelet, a pretty but simple gold band with a small orange gem, and swiftly wrapped a cloth around it and pocketed it.

“Seriously? I can’t even talk to my friends? What if they get in trouble?” Laszlo asked, eyebrows furrowing. “I can’t just sit here for three days without talking to them--”

“Does yer favorite purple friend have one’a these?” Erran asked curtly.

“Erran, you know his name, and yes, he’s part of the group, of course Cass has one.”

“Then y’don’t get yers back ‘til three days.”

“Fucking why?”

“Because I goddamn  _ said so _ ,” Erran growled, stomping back towards Laszlo. The younger man rose from his seat, keeping the chair in front of him as he backed up to the wall as Erran came closer.

“Easy, easy,” he stuttered out, clenching his jaw at the look on Erran’s face. “I’m just saying it will be harder to keep them out if I can’t speak with them. Let me at least answer Lynt back, okay? Then you can have it back. Please.”

The old firbolg paused, nostrils flared in irritation as he thought. 

“...y’be quick about it, and so help me if ye ask fer help,” Erran warned, digging the bracelet out and tossing it to Laszlo. The younger man nodded as he brought the bracelet closer to his face.

_ I’m fine, just both tired. Nothing’s wrong, promise. You guys go enjoy yourselves, I’ll be doing my own thing for a bit. Sorry. _

Laszlo kept his voice neutral as he said his message, then handed the bracelet back to his boyfriend, not bothering to wait for Lynt’s reply. 

“Good boy,” Erran said, reaching for the chair in between him and Laszlo. He pulled it to the side, shuffling closer until his stomach nudged Laszlo’s body. The half-elf kept his hands up, not making eye contact. The older man’s zero-to-hundred attitude changes were hard to follow, and Laszlo didn’t want to get hit again because of his damn mouth.

Erran squatted slightly and placed his hands on the back of Laszlo’s thighs, suddenly hoisting him up. Laszlo made a surprised grunt, having to brace himself against the man’s shoulders. Erran pressed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. The young man made another noise, but had no wiggle room, so he succumbed to Erran’s administrations, curling his hands into the man’s hair as they made out. Pausing for breath, Erran pressed into Laszlo more, purposely aiming at the boy’s crotch, and Laszlo gasped. His dick was half hard after the manhandling, poking at Erran’s belly.

“E-Erran,” Laszlo began shakily, “please don’t.” 

The older man chuckled, putting Laszlo back down, and then dropped to his knees, digging for the waistband of the boy’s pants. His half hard cock popped out, Erran licking his lips at the view. Laszlo tried to cover himself, to have some form of control, but Erran took his wrists in his hands, making him wince when he squeezed the bruises.

“Humor me, sweetheart,” Erran cooed, maintaining eye contact as he slowly brought Laszlo’s head into his wide mouth, sucking obscenely; the wet noises spurring the younger man’s cock to fully harden, a blush creeping up the boy’s shoulders. Erran chuckled at the twitching on his tongue and sucked the entire length in, his chin nudging Laszlo’s balls. Laszlo moaned, doubling over at the wet, hot pressure on his cock, spreading his legs out a bit. 

Erran made quick work of the boy’s pleasure, knowing exactly what he liked as he pressed even further in, swallowing loudly over the thick appendage. Laszlo couldn’t help the buck of his hips, humping his way deeper down Erran’s throat and moaning wetly. Erran let go of the boy’s bruised wrists; as soon as he did, Laszlo spread his legs further and gripped Erran by the back of his head, literally humping the man’s face. Erran moaned around the boy’s dick, flipping his kilt up to quickly jerk himself off at the same pace.

“Shit,  _ shit _ ,” Laszlo ground out, his balls slapping against Erran’s chin before they tightened up. Erran grunted at the sudden thick gush of cum that spurted from his boy’s cock, coughing slightly as he tried to swallow it all down. Laszlo panted, letting go of his hold and leaning against the wall. Erran quickly snapped his fingers and pointed down to his own hardened cock, and Laszlo awkwardly went down to his knees to cradle his man’s dick. He was close, the bulbous knot beginning to form. Laszlo could never be able to put his mouth over the man’s gigantic pink-reddened head, but he spat in his hands and jerked him off, suckling the underside of the cockhead and pressing his tongue into the slit as he squeezed the knot in a milking motion.

Erran shortly followed suit, helping Laszlo with jerking himself off as he fisted his cock, his knot inflating fully. Laszlo gave one last suck to the man’s slit before he felt hot cum shoot out, sucking the slit and swallowing as much seed as he could. Erran tugged his head back, shooting the remaining cum on Laszlo’s face, watching as a thick glob drooled from the boy’s cheek to his shirt. Laszlo waited patiently, keeping his mouth open and eyes shut, until Erran smeared a big hand over his face, effectively rubbing his cum all over the younger man’s face and neck. 

He panted, laughing slightly at the pinched expression on his young boyfriend, and stood up, wiping and then covering his spent cock before heading for the door. Laszlo stilled, quietly rubbing his face so he could open his eyes. 

“May need te clean yerself up again, sorry,” Erran apologized sarcastically. “Be a good boy, I’ll be back. Dinna forget te clean up yer mess near the bed; don’t think I didna notice that still over there. Clean this place up before I return.” With that, the older man left, and Laszlo was up to his own devices, alone in the locked room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where to keep going with this, but if I think of more sadistic shit, you'll know where to find it

**Author's Note:**

> huhuhhuhhuh poor Laszlo, sorry bitch
> 
> On a lighter note I'm currently working on a lowkey slow-build omegaverse thing with him and Erran in a modern au setting because current circumstances are rough and writing about my dnd character and his boyfriend being sweet on him helps my old lonely queer ass get through these weird fuckin' days


End file.
